Apologize
by Wynter Hardy
Summary: A Sasuke songfic. It's too late for Sasuke to apologize. Implied NaruSasu.


_**So I got hooked on this song this morning and I couldn't rest till I wrote something with it. Oh, and I promise to update Neighbors, Enemies, Lovers soon.**_

_**Apologize belongs to Timbaland and One Republic. Sasuke and Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. And Saizen belongs to me.**_

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound

Saizen and I gazed at each other from opposite edges of the cliff. Tears fell freely from her eyes. Blood dripped from mine, turning pink from mixing with my tears. Neither of us could have imagined ending up here. We were so close, almost the same person. Twins, nothing could separate us.

Nothing but my needs for revenge and her idealized obsession with peace. She was so much like Itachi, a pacifist, a ninja who resented fighting and taking the lives of others. But she dove headfirst into the shinobi lifestyle, hoping to spare others the pain we had lived with. Unlike me, who wanted everyone to suffer the pain we had lived with. Suffer for making us lose everything and everyone we loved. Suffer for our suffering.

You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say

"Nee-sama…I had to do it. You know that." I said, staring her broken eyes. I could read every emotion in them. Pain, anger, grief, contempt. All caused by me…I averted my eyes, unable to keep her gaze any longer. "Nee-sama…pl-please for-"

"Shut up, Sasuke. Just shut up."

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

"Sasuke, you destroyed our home. You killed our friends. And for what? Revenge? That's a joke. Can't you see the Uchiha clan got what they deserved. And aniki…how you've disappointed aniki. Itachi left us alive so we could build a new, noble name for our clan. Yet, you go against everything he gave you the power to do! How? How could you do this to me? To Naruto? To your unborn niece?" She screamed.

"Zen-chan, you're pregnant?" I blinked.

"I was…" she murmured.

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new

"And yet…I can't bring myself to hate you, Sasuke. I just can't. Like Naruto couldn't." Saizen started sobbing. "I'd still do anything for you, nii-san! Anything to keep you safe. I'd give my life for yours without regret."

"It's a twin thing, Zen-chan…I'd do the same for you…"

"I used to believe that. Not anymore." She turned her back to me.

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say sorry like the angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid

"Nee-sama!" I shouted, "Please! I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?"

She sighed, but did not turn around. "No Sasuke-kun, I don't think I can. You're my brother, my twin, and I will always love you. But it is simply too late to apologize. Sorry."

She left, walking back into the forest. She was going back to the Sand Village to Gaara. It suddenly hit me like a thousand pound weight that I'd been responsible for the death of the Kazekage's first child. The death of my sister's child.

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I felt like a hole had been punched through my chest. It ached and I placed my hand over my heart as if that would ease the pain. But nothing could do that. Without my sister's forgiveness, I had lost my other half. I would never be whole again. I wasn't worth anything to anyone anymore.

I peered over the cliff where I'd been standing. I'd never noticed how close I was to the edge. Suddenly the cold, dark water seemed welcoming. The swirling of the surface in the current invited me, whispering that my pain would be over soon. I took the invitation and stepped over the edge.

Icy cold liquid engulfed me as I hit the surface. I put up no resistance and let my nose and mouth fill with sweet release as I sank deeper. My vision was turning hazy when I looked back up towards the surface. The sun was setting. It was beautiful.

Then something orange caught my eye. I focused my quickly fleeting vision on it. It was Naruto.

"Naruto!" I gasped.

"Hey there, Sasuke.", he held out a hand, "Welcome back."

I took his hand.

I said it's too late to apologize

_**Poor Sasuke…I can only imagine how hard it would be to lose your twin. But now he can be with Naruto again. Please review, they make me really happy!**_


End file.
